Todos os Dias
by Paula Granger
Summary: Shortfic RH- Hermione finalmente descobre o que sente por Rony...


**_Todos os Dias...  
_**  
Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Eu não sei mais o que pensar, o que sentir; eu não sei o que me espera... A vida é tão confusa às vezes, é tão estranha... Por que eu? Por que um dia eu simplesmente me toquei do que vinha acontecendo há tanto tempo e antes eu nem desconfiei? Eu não faço a mínima idéia e realmente não sei se um dia vou ter uma resposta... E isso soa tão irônico para mim... Logo eu, a sabichona, a devoradora de livros não tenho a resposta para uma coisa tão simples, tão natural... Mas é claro! Isso eu não vou encontrar em livro algum, nem ninguém vai me ensinar. Isso é algo que eu tenho que aprender sozinha, que eu tenho que procurar dentro de mim mesma, no meu coração, na minha alma. Eu só não imaginava que seria tão difícil assim admitir para mim mesma o que eu sinto...

Eu estou confusa, estou perdida. Agora eu me encontro nos jardins de Hogwarts. O céu está escuro e uma chuva fina cai sobre mim. Eu ergo meu rosto deixando a água cair sobre ele na esperança de que este gesto mude alguma coisa, de que ele faça com que eu me sinta melhor... Mas não. Eu abro os meus olhos e tudo a minha volta está igual e eu continuo me vendo sozinha, confusa. Às vezes eu acho que estou na casa errada ou que mudei com o tempo, não sei bem ao certo. Eu me sinto uma covarde, uma tola que não conhece nem o próprio coração. Como esse sentimento pôde passar desapercebido por tanto tempo? Como eu pude me fazer de cega e não tê-lo visto mesmo estando bem diante dos meus olhos? Eu me vejo cheia de perguntas para as quais não tenho respostas, ou por não saber onde procurá-las ou por ter medo de encontrar uma que não me agrade. Covarde, é, é isso mesmo. Eu sou uma covarde por ter medo de tentar, de arriscar. Amor, amor simples e puro é o que sinto e que tenho medo de demonstrar e não receber o mesmo em troca. Eu não queria sofrer e achei que se omitisse o que sinto por ele isso não aconteceria. Ledo engano. Hoje eu sofro ainda mais por não ter coragem de perguntar à ele se sente o mesmo e viver eternamente na dúvida.

Eu vivo sonhando, dormindo e acordada, com ele, com o dia em que ele me beijaria, em que nós começaríamos a namorar. Eu vivo criando ilusões e fantasias em minha mente que não sei se um dia podem vir a se tornar realidade pelo simples fato de não ter arriscado até hoje, de não ter buscado a minha felicidade. Ah, Rony... Se você soubesse talvez nós pudéssemos estar juntos agora, mas não, eu fracassei em dizer que te amo mais uma vez... Eu estava quase lá, eu te chamei, nós estávamos sozinhos. Mas quando eu encarei seus olhos ternos, cheios de esperança, de um brilho que eu nunca vi antes eu perdi a fala e não consegui mexer um músculo sequer. Quando me dei por mim já tinha juntado todas as minhas forças e feito a escolha errada de me virar e ir embora. Isso não era para ter acontecido, não era para dar errado. Eu tinha planejado tudo, desde o momento em que eu confessava para você que te amava até o que você olhava para mim e, sem dizer nada, me abraçava e me beijava. E que depois você ia me pedir em namoro e nós já estaríamos juntos agora, contando a novidade para todos os que quisessem ouvir... Era para ter dado certo. Tinha que ter dado...

- Hermione?

Viu? Eu já voltei a sonhar, a imaginar a sua doce voz me chamando... E depois você se aproximava e...

- Mione! Está tudo bem?

- Rony?- "_Eu não acredito que ele está aqui! Vamos lá Hermione, não estrague tudo de novo..._".

- Mi, o que foi? Você foi embora de repente e... eu fiquei preocupado. O que é que você queria me dizer?

- Eu...- "_Eu tenho que dizer, eu tenho que arriscar..._"- Rony eu...

Ah, droga. Por que é tão difícil? Por que os olhos dele me encarando me fazem ter a sensação de que eu estou no céu? Por que sua simples presença me deixa tão... tão completa, tão satisfeita? Eu não posso. Eu sou uma covarde...

A chuva ainda cai mas eu consigo sentir o calor das lágrimas rolando pela minha face e me sento no chão escondendo meu rosto nas mãos. Até pareceu um sonho quando ele se agachou ao meu lado e tirou as minhas mãos fazendo com que eu o encarasse.

- Me diz, por favor... Me diz o que eu quero ouvir desde que eu percebi o que sinto...

- Eu te amo...- murmurei baixinho.- Por favor, agora diz que sente o mesmo por mim, diz que me ama, que me quer ao seu lado, diz? Por favor...

Ele colocou um dedo sobre os meus lábios, o que me fez estremecer.

- Eu posso fazer melhor do que isso...

Rony foi se aproximando de mim devagar e eu fechei meus olhos. Eu não acreditei no que estava acontecendo a princípio, mas quando eu senti os lábios dele colados nos meus eu sorri me sentindo completa de novo e retribui ao beijo enquanto o abraçava.

- Você quer namorar comigo?

- É tudo o que eu quero, Rony...  
  
Eu não sei bem ao certo como isso aconteceu até hoje... E dou graças a Deus por ter tido coragem de dizer que o amava, ou talvez nós estivéssemos separados até agora. Ah, Rony... Eu te amo com todas as minhas forças e fico feliz por saber que você também sente o mesmo por mim.

Bem, em meio a tantas perguntas das quais só a vida se encarregará de responder eu só sei que uma história de amor como a nossa não acontece todos os dias e que fico feliz por saber que eu sou especial para alguém tão maravilhoso como você, Ronald Weasley. Eu te amo, meu amor... Para sempre sua, Hermione Granger Weasley.


End file.
